Meeting
by Moonlit Sunlight
Summary: What happend when Bella is walking alone at night and stumbles into the ocean? Will Edward be there to save her?  Read and find out!
1. Meeting by Surprise

okay people so i was thinking about deleting midnight shadow and replacing it with this story so you have to review.

clearing things up it is night time and edward isn't a vamp.

i don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Meeting by surprise

Bella's POV

"Bella!!!!!! you get over here this minute or I will do something that you will regret later on." that is what I heard getting out of the hotel actually I had been hearing this a lot more lately considering that my sister Rosaline had been in a very bad mood with me since I told her that she was a snotty pig! I mean and why not? All that she cares about since she started dating Emmet is about herself. I mean does she care that Renne was in the hospital dying? I don't think so!

Well everything was over now and I was out of the hotel we were staying at in cali. At least that was what I was telling myself when I suddenly slipped.

Edwards POV

Ahhhhhhhh my life was so messed up I had just had a horrible argument with Esme about me getting a girlfriend. Why is she so concerned? I mean yeah alice is married to jasper, Esme has Carlisle, and yeah Emmets going out with rosaline but why does if matter?

That's when I heard it a beautiful voice.

"bella" she was saying "why do you have to be the ugly one? Why couldn't you have had some of Rosaline's beauty? Noooooooo you couldn't because she is the older one and she is supposed to have all the beauty"

who was this girl? But that was when I heard it.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" came a scream.

I didn't even think about it I ran like the wind towards the scream. When I reached the a rock wall I climed on top of it, then when I reached the top I plunged down into the ocean. When I was down there I opened my eyes and I started to look around then I saw her.

Her beautiful hair was flowing all around her, but I didn't have time to look for she needed oxygen. I swam toward her grabbed her as fast as I could and swam. When came to the shore where I could stand up I grabbed her and carried her all the way to shore there I laid her down on the hot sand and I started to pump her chest so that the water could come out. When she didn't respond to that I did CPR then I pumped her chest some more, one (pump), two (pump), three (pump).

Bella's POV 

I felt something hitting my chest then I started to gasp for air while throwing water out of my lungs that felt like they were burning. I then opened my eyes and I saw an angelic face stareing back at me. "Thank you" was all I could say before blackness overtook me.

* * *

please review and tell me what you think thanks!!!!!!!!!!

moonlit sunlight


	2. finding you

**okay people i really think that i am going to del midnight shadow for this story i like it best. thank you all for the reviews and i hope that you like this story :)**

* * *

Finding You

Edwards POV

I stood stunned at the beach not knowing what to do but somehow my body did. I picked her up and carried her all the way to the car I knew then that I needed to take her to the hospital not cover her beautiful face with kisses.

When I got to the car I laid her down on the back seats and made a pillow for her out of towels and covered her up with a cover that I carried from last time that I dropped off Alice and she forgot the cover in the car.

So I covered her up well and got in behind the wheel and started the car. The whole way thee I was thinking, I hope I'm not to late, and I kept on glancing back at her checking to see if she was still breathing. When I got to the hospital I just turned the car and kinda parked it. I then hurried out of the car I slammed the door shut and I slammed open the back door to my Volvo I took my beautiful angel out of the car and closed the door with my side and carried her inside through the emergency entrance.

Once inside the secretary told me to lay her down on a stretcher there but I didn't listen and instead I carried her trough the double doors into a room that the nurse ushered me into.

When they were connecting the IV and giving her injections I couldn't stand to be away from her for one minute.** (A/N: yeah Kristin and Bob I know really luvy dovy ,but, hey that's me:) **When the nurses told me that I had to leave I would tell then that I wouldn't leave. Even when they called security to get me I restrained and finally they left me alone and just gave up.

When they were finally done with her they took her to a different room they left me alone with her telling me that she was going to be alright. Then they handed me her school ID card and that's how I came to know that my angels name was Isabella Marie Swan, Rosaline's sister.

When I found this out I couldn't believe it she didn't look a thing like her sister. Rosaline was beautiful in her own way but Isabella was the definition of Beautiful with shoulder length brown hair, high cheek bones that a model would kill for, and beautiful white skin considering that we were in California was very rare much like my own, she also had a slender body with all the right curves in it. Bottom line she _was_ beautiful.**(A/N: hey to him she is Beautiful) **When I found out about Rosaline I grabbed Bella's phone out of her belongings that they had giving me along with a stack of health papers that I needed to fill out.

When I found Rosaline's cell I dialed with the hospital phone.

Phone conversation

Edward: (ring, ring, ring)

Rosaline: (snobby voice) Hello

Edward: (concerned voice) Rosaline this is Edward please listen to me.

Rosaline:(confused) Edward who?

Edward: (angry now) it doesn't matter. I need you to listen to me please. Your sister Isabella fell into the ocean and almost drowned I need you to come to the University of California where in room 367.

Rosaline: (shocked voice) Bella ohmygosh I'll be there right away.

Edward: (beepbeepbeepbeepbeep)

Edward's POV

She was going to be here thank god.

Rosaline's POV

(**A/N: okay this sounds kind of unlike Rosaline but hey!)**I couldn't believe it when Edward called me telling me that Bella had fallen into the ocean and almost drowned. Oh god I didn't even know how I did it but I grabbed Emmet, who had heard the whole thing, and led him to my car. When I got to the car Emmet led me to the passengers side and slipped me in while he got into the drivers side.

I knew that I was going to cry and I couldn't help it so I tried to hold it in but half way there I burst into sobs. This couldn't be happening I loved Bella unlike Charlie I actually loved her I couldn't let anything happened to her.

When we finally got to the hospital we parked and we ran to the front entrance of the emergency room once there we didn't even check in we just burst in there and started running towards the Elevator.

When it finally came we jumped on and pressed the 3rd level button. I have to tell you that was the longest Elevator ride that I had ever had and it didn't help that Emmet kept on telling me that everything was going to be alright.

Once we got to the third floor and the doors opened again we sprinted off 363, 364, 365,almost there 366, finally 367. When I saw those numbers I bursted open the door and ran into the room. When I saw Bella lying there motionless with Edward by her side I burst into bigger sobs and then I saw that Bella was stirring she was about to wake up. Everything was how Emmet had said alright.

Bella's POV

(Beep, beep, beep) Oh gosh what an annoying sound that was, and what an annoying headache that I had (beep, beep). Gosh what was that sound?

Then I heard it 'bella,' someone was calling in an urgent voice 'wake up you have to wake up' wow that voice sounded a lot like Rosaline's voice, but Rosaline never woke me up in the morning so where was I? 'Is she going to be okay' I heard another voice say but this voice seemed to be smoother and silkier, but who did it belong to?

Then everything started to come back to me and I opened my eyes with a jolt to see a beautiful face come into view.

'Oh thank god' I heard Rosaline say then I heard her sobbing.

'Where am I?' I heard myself ask. Then that angelic face came into view again 'your at the hospital of California' he said answering my question. I though wasn't paying much attention on what he was saying I was focused on his beautiful face. 'Who are you?' I heard myself say.

'I'm Edward' he said 'but you don't need to worry about that you have to worry about getting better' he said to me while pulling the covers over me'

I though didn't want to sleep or rest or whatever I wanted to talk to him and figure out when I was going to get out, but I thought oh well and then I looked at my sister she actually looked like the sister that I had always wanted and next to her was Emmet. Now that I thought about it I had always liked Emmet he was always sweet and loving and took care of me when he didn't have to. While I was thinking Emmet looked at me and I don't know what he saw but he suddenly ushered Rosaline to his shoulder and led her out.

Emmet's POV

Poor Bella she looked like she could use some rest but she was so confused I could see it on her face. She was looking around restless while Edward was talking to her trying to sooth her and calm her down. While I was thinking and looking at her she turned to me and we made eye contact I then could see her face and I saw a lot of things but I could clearly see love, love for Edward, just like I had a love for Rosaline. I then knew that they needed to be alone for a while so I took Rosaline by the shoulder and steered her to my shoulder and led her out leaving Edward and Bella alone and I knew at once that this was going to be very interesting not only for Edward and Bella but also for the whole family who have wanted Edward to get a girlfriend for a long time.

* * *

**okay yeah Emmet can tell right away that they were ment for each other but can they? **

**muahahaha**

**if you all wan't to find out what happens next you have to review and tell me what you think!!!**

**-moonlit sunlight**


	3. Ahhh! Authors Note

I am so sorry everybody!!! I now I hate author notes so I will try to make this a short one.

I haven't been able to up-date in a while and I won't be able to until I finish painting my room.

I am so sorry to all u people who have been reading my story and won't be able to find out what happens next. But I promise I will update as soon as possible but in the mean time try to imagine what happens next!!!

Hope u all have a good time and don't be to diasapointed!

-Moonlit Sunlight or Celene


	4. Knowing

Knowing

Bella's POV:

Gosh, who was this guy? He was the most wonderful, beautiful, most handsome guy that I had ever met. But...Edward, that name did sound familiar. Who was he though? And suddenly I remembered oh gosh he was Emmett's brother. Great I had never been in love in my life and I just have to fall for the worst guy to fall for. Edward Cullen the son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Ms. Esme Cullen. The richest most beautiful couple in the whole west coast along with the same less than perfect children. And last but not least they were rich. I mean yes we were also rich what with my mom and dad owning seven beautiful mansions with twelve bedrooms each we were pritty well off but the Cullen family owned seventeen five star restaurants and along with one-fourths of the whole west coast. Now they were very well off.

But I just couldn't help but fall for Edward and any girl in there right mind would be crazy to not fall for him.

That's when I talked.

"Your Edward Cullen."

"Yes" he answered looking at me kind of strange. "I told you that when I brought you in."

"Well yeah," I said wincing for I had just moved my arm and it felt as if it was burning along with the rest of my body.

"Are you alright?" he asked, while hoovering over me as if he could maybe do something to help.

Edward's POV:

Poor Bella I could seriously see that she was in pain but she was trying to act all brave. That's when I noticed that he IV was low.

"Maybe I should get a nurse?" I asked her.

That's when she started looking at me in alarm.

"Oh no." she told me.

"Well why not?" I asked "you need more medicine I asked pointing at he IV.

That's when she looked at the IV and winced.

That's when it finally sank in she was scared of the IV.

"You aren't scared of the IV. Are you?" I asked.

"No" she answered too quickly.

" Yes you are." I said to her and then I patted her arm "you don't need to be" I told her. "I'm right here." I said holding her hand and then feeling a shock run through my body at the simple touch as if there were electricity running through me.

" Okay" was all that she said, while I then pressed the button for the nurse.

Bella's POV:

One simple touch that's all that it took for me to be sure that I was in love with this man. When he touched my hand and told me that everything was going to be all right I then knew that everything was going to be all right even though everything didn't feel all right. So while he called the nurse I tried to think of something else to say to him while we were waiting for the nurse to come.

"Sooooooooo" I asked. " Um... What were you doing at the beach just before I fell?" I asked.

"Well..." he looked at me and then away.

"What?" I asked now filled with curiosity.

" I was just walking around thinking of how awful my life was and thinking of the argument that I had with my mom."

"About what?" I asked

" Well..." he said then pinched the bridge of his nose he looked really nervous.

"Come on" I urged him "you can tell me"

"I was thinking of the argument that we had about how I don't have a girlfriend and my mom would really like me to have one." he said

"Oh" was everything that I could think of as an appropriate response. "Well have you never had a girlfriend before?" I asked him.

"No" he said "It's not that I have anything against girls or anything It's just that I had never meet anybody who had caught my interest before. Until now" he said looking straight at me.

I blushed.

That's when the nurse came in thank heavens because this was getting really embarrassing.

"There you go hun" she said to me while filling up my IV.

"Thanks" was all that I said.

When she left I suddenly felt really sleepy the medication was kicking in.

"Don't worry Bella's I'll say here your safe" was the last thing that I heard. And then I felt something warm press itself against my cheek as I fell deep into sleep.


	5. Loving You

Loving You

_Edward's P.O.V._

"_Edward," she quietly said._

"_Yes, bella I'm here." I soothed her rubbing her cheek with my thumb._

"_Oh Edward," she said "I thought I was going to die." she said quietly, trying not to cry. "I..I ..I was walking and then I slipped...and...oh god.' she said finally letting the tears flow but not making a sound._

_My dear Bella was strong._

"_You...you should go." she said to me trying not to cry and make the tears stop._

"_What?" I asked surprise._

"_You, you should go." she silently said._

"_Why would I was to do that?" I asked her._

"_I don't want you to see me like this."_

"_See you how?" I asked._

"_Weak, lost, scared. I'm not a weak girl who can't handle herself Edward." she sternly told me._

"_I know you aren't" I told her _

"_Then why are you still here?" she asked "are you waiting for me to break down and start crying flinging myself onto you? Because if you are then your looking at the wrong person because I'm not like that." she told me having stopped the tears. "I'm not a helpless female you know." she sternly told me._

"_I know you aren't Bella." I told her holding onto her hand._

"_Then why are you still here?" She asked._

"_You silly girl why would I leave you?" I asked looking at her. "You silly girl why would anybody want to leave you?" I asked her._

"_It's just that well.."she said bitting her lip "no never mind." she said quickly turning a nice shade of red._

"_What?" I asked honestly curious._

"_Well... it's just that being as good looking as you are don't you have other places to be on a Saturday night?" she asked blushing even more._

"_Don't worry I don't have anything to do and if I did I would much rather stay with a beautiful girl named Isabella Swan." I said to her looking at her in the eye and making her blush. "Now that's enough talking you need to get your rest." I told her tucking her in._

"_Edward..." she started and then looked down._

"_Yes." _

"_Well I was just wondering if you could stay with me." she asked. _

"_Don't worry Bella" I soothed her "I'll stay with you for as long as you want me." I said._

"_Thanks" she mumbled letting sleep overtake her._

"_Oh my beautiful Bella" I said to her "look at what you've done to me." I said to her touching her long beautiful hair. _


End file.
